


Not So Wet Summer

by haleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Hot, I love tagging, M/M, Masturbation, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleinski/pseuds/haleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a problem, a small one, the thing is this small problem occurs <i>every. single. summer.</i> It's not a werewolf thing, it's a Derek thing. He just can't stand the summer heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Wet Summer

When it first happens to him, Derek is at the young age of 15. It is the very end of June and the air outside is dry. Dry to the point where Derek feels like his skin is made of latex, like it’s way too tight for him and will rip the moment he moves a bone. He can’t even sweat, every time he does it evaporates into thin air leaving him itchy and extremely annoyed. He doesn’t even think about going for a run because he might end up passed out in the woods from heat exhaustion, so he retreats into his house. 

It’s not any better in there, in fact, it’s worse. The house feels cramped and scowling even though every air condition is turned on to it’s max setting. Derek sighs and takes off his clothes, it’s not like anyone will see him, his family is in Canada for three days. He kind of regrets not tagging along. He places himself in the bath tube hoping to gain some coolness from the porcelain. And he does, only, the moment the coolness starts to radiate through his body it’s gone the next second and Derek is back to feeling like a furnace. 

But now he doesn’t only feel like he’s being cooked a live from the outside, on the inside, in the very bottom pit of his stomach Derek feels a hot pooling heat building up. Without hesitation, he wraps a hand around himself and goes to work. He does exactly this, around four times a day for the next three days. 

The day his family returns, Derek is laying in his bed completely exhausted. He has all the windows open and he’s washed his sheets and cleaned the bathroom. He knows none of that helped though, but luckily no one talks about the overwhelming smell inside the house, they just pretend its not even there. 

**  
The next time it happens to him it is the next summer around the same end of June. Only this time, unfortunately, Derek isn’t alone. He’s at his uncle Peter’s house in Scottsdale, Arizona. He’s only been here for two days an already the heat has gotten to him. Derek’s skin feels like it’s on fire, as if he were standing in the deepest part of hell. His skin is oversensitive to every touch, whenever he shifts in his bed, he gets a tingling and hot sensation all over his body. 

Its here that he learns that lazily jerking off isn’t going to cut it anymore. He needs more skin to skin contact, actually he needs more than that, he needs to be mounted. He ends up on the floor of his guest bedroom with his legs spread and his jeans around his ankles. His body is arched up perfectly and he is franticly working a finger, then another inside of himself. He is sweating all over. The minute he feels the second finger go in, his eyes white out and he comes on his stomach, without even having the chance to touch his cock. 

Derek doesn’t leave his guest room for the rest of his stay and his uncle doesn’t make him. He’s pretty sure that his uncle can smell what he’s going through. Derek doesn’t even sleep during his stay, he’s too busy jerking off or finger fucking himself to do so. On the last night at his uncle’s, Derek is humping the bed so hard the headboard completely falls off of it. 

**  
It ends up happening to Derek every single year. It becomes such a problem that he goes into hiding every time the end of June is approaching. He leaves his phone off and locks himself up in his room until it’s over. 

When he turns 18, Derek tries to beat it. Instead of being scared, Derek encourages the heat. This is because he’s asked a friend, Kate, to stay with him. The white hot heat approaches like it always does, the feeling of pins all over his body and in his gut. Derek ends up fucking Kate on his computer desk, on the wall, on the floor, and on his bed. But it’s not enough, the wave still passes over him just as bad as every other time. Eventually, he asks Kate to leave and goes back to trying to solve the problem himself. He jerks off so much that his wrist becomes swollen and aches for hours after. 

**  
Now Derek is 21 and he’s used to this. He wakes up on Saturday morning sticky with sweat and tangles between his sheets. He glances at his alarm clock and whines, he knows Stiles will be here any minute to help him with some research but he can’t help it, he’s about the hardest he’s ever been in his life. He’s leaking precome and his cock feels like it’s inside a vacuum sealed bag. He groans and pushes his sheets completely off his body before stroking his cock and fucking himself with his new dildo as he comes all over his hand. 

When he’s done, Derek sprints into the bathroom, he doesn’t close the door behind him. He washes up and splashes water over his face, hoping it will cool but as usual, he’s just as fucking hot as he was before. He wishes he could rip his fucking skin off but it probably wouldn’t even help. Derek goes to stand in front of his mirror and examines himself. 

His hair is completely matted to his forehead, his eyes are glazed over, he has small sweat beads all over his face, and his cheeks are completely flushed. He looks like he need to be fucked. And he know he does because he starts to feel that hotness in his stomach again. His face scrunches up and he doesn’t even think about it he just wraps a hand around himself and watches what he is doing in the mirror. The tip of his cock is bright red and waiting. God, Derek wishes someone would just touch him, thats all he needs. A little skin on skin from anyone but himself. 

He doesn’t even hear Stiles approach, he just hears the small gasp at the door threshold. 

“Shit, sorry” Stiles says, face heating up. “ Are you okay?” He sees the almost pained look on Derek’s face. He unconsciously walks over and puts a hand on Derek’s shoulder. The feel of Stiles skin on his own almost drives him over the top, he groans loud and his cock jumps.

“Shit,” he says, and turns to tell Stiles to go home but then they are chest to chest and he can feel Stiles’ body pressed against his own and oh dear god. In one quick movement Derek sits Stiles on the counter, pushes himself between the teens legs, and attack his neck with his lips. His hands yanking Stiles’ shirt right off his back. 

“Shit, Stiles, I’m so sorry! I can’t- I can’t control- oh god” Derek shifts so his cock is pushing right against Stiles’. Stiles doesn’t say a fucking word.

Derek is so embarrassed, his face turns bright red and he starts to really fucking hate himself. He is starts rubbing his cock against Stiles’ again and throwing his head back at the feeling. Stiles finally says something. 

“Yes oh fuck, jesus Derek” Derek is full on riding him now, he’s moved so that one of Stiles’ thighs are between his legs and he moving roughly against it. He puts a hand behind Stiles’ neck and moves his lips to the younger boys ear. Derek is making these fucking hot “mhhhmm, oh yes, uhn uhn, oh god” noises in Stiles’ ear. Stiles can’t take it, he starts humping Derek back just as hard, panting loudly. Derek brings their mouths together finally and grinds against him one last time before he’s coming so hard he’s fucking shaking. Stiles follow a millisecond later shouting out “fuck, Derek” before he rest his head against Derek’s forehead. 

**  
The next day, it ends for that summer. Stiles is riding Derek on the living room couch with his hands splayed over Derek’s chest and his hips snapping down. Stiles is tipping his head back while he lets out a long moan.

Derek is fucking up into Stiles and Stiles whispers, “come for me, Derek,” and with that Derek does come, he comes harder than he has all his life. He bites down on Stiles shoulder and screams into the boys pale skin as his orgasm hits him like a brick wall. He’s shaking, crying, and smiling really hard. 

He’s so tired, he brings Stiles head down to rest forehead to forehead.  
“I hope you’re ready for next year” Derek whispers, faintly.  
Stiles smiles widely and cups Derek’s face in his hands. He wipes the tears from underneath Derek’s eyes, “I love you” is his only replay.  
Derek grins wide but tired, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *all of my stories are just things I've completely months ago, saved to my mac, and never uploaded*


End file.
